The main objective of the proposed work is to prepare various glycosylated E. coli asparaginase derivatives, and study their properties as compared to unmodified material. In particular, we are interested in determining whether the clearance time and anti-tumor effectiveness of asparaginase can be altered in this way. Methods to be employed for glycosylation include reductive coupling with cyanoborohydride, with exploration of the possibility of adding more sugar units by glycosyl transferases; and coupling of 1-amino sugar alcohols. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Marsh, Denis and Wriston, Fed. Proc., 35, 1371, 1976 Effect of Glycosylation on Clearance of E. coli Asparaginase in Mice (abstract). Michaels, Denis, Marsh and Wriston, 10th International Congress of Biochemistry, Hamburg, July, 1976 (abstract); Possible role of Carbohydrate Groups in Clearance Time of Exogenous Proteins in Mice.